


Thranduil- I won't say I'm in love

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dale - Freeform, Elves, Erebor, M/M, Mirkwood, Romance, denying king, rose language, singing guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard comes to Mirkwood on a diplomatic mission and that evening discloses a hidden secret to the mirkwood king that changes everything for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil- I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> song is from disney hercules - i wont say im in love (male version)

A/N: the meaning of roses- 24 thorn-less red roses( I love you+I'm yours) ( yellow w/ red tip: friendship/ falling in love) (dark pink thorn-less: thank you+ love at first sight)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few years had passed since the destructive force of the orcs swept down across Esgroth in an attempt to take Erebor and Dale from the humans and dwarves, and things had finally mellowed out for all the residents of this region. The people in Dale were progressing in the rebuild of their home...with the help of their neighbors of Mirkwood and Erebor giving a hand as needed. Because of this there have been several visits between the Mirkwood and Dale kings for various reasons...mostly diplomatic in nature, to negotiate trade of supplies and such. King Bard would show up at the gates of King Thranduil's kingdom when their scheduled meetings were arranged and he would stay for a few days as they bartered materials both sides needed. The Mirkwood forest grew inside of its murky walls several special plants that had powerful medicinal properties that only the elves knew how to extract from it...and it could only be found in Mirkwood's interior. Dale on the other hand had access to precious metals and ores from their dealings with Erebor, since the elves and dwarves were not on the best of terms..ever...so Dale traded this for the medicines and food stuff that they needed.This was one of those such visits between them when Thranduil's world was changed forever....the day when Bard revealed a secret he had kept hidden all these years from nearly everyone.

It was a beautiful late spring day when Bard rode up alone to the ornate gates of Thranduil's halls...his thick black hair with silver along the temples was blowing in the breeze as his horse clopped closer to the entrance where a elven welcome party stood waiting for him. Amongst these guards stood Prince Legolas who stepped forward to greet him personally...his timbre voice was smooth and melodic to the ears.

"Greetings,King Bard. It is nice to see you once again." the elvish prince waved at Bard with cordiality as he slowed his mount and dismounted...clasping forearms in friendship...which they were since the day of the battle when they fought side by side in defending the innocents. "Mellon ... I am sorry that my father is not here to greet you. He is caught up in a meeting that he is unable to get away from." he smiled in chagrin at Bard. " He apologizes and asks for me to show you to your room so that you may freshen up before dinner."with that Legolas led the way to the room that had become Bards for these visits away from home and his family...chit chatting as they strolled along. "How are Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda doing?"

"They are doing well...Sigrid is getting ready for her marriage to Prince Fili at the beginning of this summer...Tilda is excited that she is going to be the flower girl and Bain...well lets just say he's gotten even more protective of his sister. The not leaving the courting pair alone for even a moment so her virtue remains , has become his mission till the wedding vows are spoken. I have left him in charge of Dale while I am here...give him some experience as the future King." there was a soft laugh from his companion. "It will be good practice for the future whenever he takes on that role one day." there was a sound agreement from the elvish prince as they finally came to the lavish room that was assigned to the Dale King.

"I leave you here now, King Bard. I will not be joining you for dinner...I have patrol this night, so till the morrow...good day and night to you." with that Legolas left Bard alone to get himself settled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting upon the horizon when Bard was shown to where King Thranduil was seated at in the dining hall, waiting for Bard to join him. The moment Bard entered he saw Thranduil rise from his seat with a partial smile on his lips and held out a hand in greeting to him.

"King Bard...It is a pleasure to see you, like always. Please have a seat and we will begin our meal." Thranduil gestured to the chair next to him as he sat back down and held out a goblet to be filled with wine...Bard followed suit as he watched the server pour the elvish wine into his own goblet. Once the wine was poured he brought the silver chalice to his lips and the sipped the ruby red liquid within. A pleasurable shiver passed over him at the sweet fruity richness rolled along his tongue being chased by sparkling bubbles...tantalizing his palette with its sweet essence. Bard couldn't hold back the pleasing hum deep in his chest from coming out at the taste as his eyes closed briefly...realizing what he did he opened them quickly and blushed as he stammered out an apology that was stilled by Thranduils hand rising to stave it off.

"I am pleased you like our wine King Bard." he smiled a bit at the blushing man before looking away and placing his attention to the plate of food set before them. They both dug into their food in companionable silence for a few moments, then Thranduil decided to engage in conversation. "I was wondering King Bard, how is your family doing as of late? I have heard that your eldest daughter's Sigrid, wedding is approaching soon." He saw Bard nodding his head as he swallowed his food to clear his throat.

"Yes. They are doing fine...Sigrid is excited about marrying Prince Fili come this summer. Tilda is happy that she has been asked to be the flower girl for the ceremony..and Bain..well he is enjoying the part of being the chaperone to his sister...you know being the brother and protecting his sister's virtue from wily men and their ways." Bard laughed a bit ..hearing Thranduil's echoing softly along.

"I forget...how old are they now?" Thranduil, it seemed, had a hard time keeping track of human years, since they aged much quicker than elves.

"Sigrid is now just turned 19...Bain will be 17 in a few weeks...and Tilda , well she's almost 11, going on 13 it feels like...growing up so quickly before I'm even ready for it." a soft chuckle could be heard from the elven king...something warm in Bard flared up for a moment but he ignored it as he carried on. "Their mother ,Lucia,would know how to handle this if she was still alive...she always knew." Bard looked down down at his plate..his fork moving the food around on it without any true interest in eating it at that moment.

"She sounds like a good woman." Thranduil spoke calmly into the silence.

"She was a very special woman. She even accepted my sexual preferences when no one else in town would have." He saw Thranduil raise an eyebrow at his words briefly..an unspoken question there within. " I am not like most of the other men in town who only prefer the company of the opposite sex...I have always enjoyed the form that is the same as my own...the masculine is what appeals to me. My Lucia understood me the best...she offered to marry me in hopes of protecting my secret, which she did..even helped me by bearing me three beautiful children before she passed. Lucia was a good and caring woman ...and a great friend." Bard let out a sigh and turned to look at Thranduils face..seeing the surprise there before he could quickly mask it...Bard turned red that he had disclosed a well kept secret to the elvish king...he quickly stammered out. "I apologize..I should not have said anything about this. I...please excuse my King Thranduil. I must plead to exhaustion and retire for the evening." Bard stood swiftly and left the hall...cursing himself for his lack in vigilance of of his tongue. Bard was mortified about his words moments ago this evening..he couldn't believe that he had spoken to Thranduil about something so personal that only a few people knew this about him... it seemed he had become comfortable around the Mirkwood King and for a brief moment he relaxed his guard of his tongue and spoke about such a private thing that only his children knew about.

For several years now,Bard had a crush on the Mirkwood King, ever since that day he fought in Dale to help the people there. The way his silvery blond hair swirled around him like an icy cape as he wielded his blade with magnificent precision and grace, stole Bards breath away...those stunning blue eyes had captivated him there on the battlefield and he has been a prisoner ever since. Reaching up Bard wiped his face to clear those memories from his mind..no such luck. Bard finally came to his door and went inside swiftly..locking it behind him as he leaned against the door, rubbing his head as he felt a headache coming on...not knowing back in the dining hall he had left a certain King to think upon his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thranduil watched as the Dale King left the dinner table suddenly....his mind rolling around all that was revealed here this night...him not knowing how he should feel. On one hand he was surprised that Bard had to hide who he was from everyone around...that he was not accepted amongst his own kind. It made sense in a way since humans were such closed minded fools when it came to any form of love that wasn't what they deemed normal or productive...but still....

He shook his head in exasperation at their closed minded ways. On the other hand Thranduil realized that at the mention of Bards preferences for men, he felt a stirring inside himself...a small thirst for something that was probably unattainable for him..especially for him, an elven king. Thranduil sat there at that table nursing his wine as he mulled over his thoughts, until finally he settled on a choice of action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bard was greeted by not the dawns rays but a brisk wind that blew through his room making the curtains flutter about from the cool spring rain that settled over the region. Blinking his still sleepy eyes open his gaze fell upon a splash of red and yellow next to his head upon the pillow..seeing a yellow rose with red tips laying on the pillow...furrowing his brow he rose up to look at it and saw a note attached and he read it.

~ You will find no judgement here and you are always welcome in my halls. Thranduil ~ Bard was a bit stunned by the words and the meaning of the color of the rose...not sure if the elven king understood its meaning...~ I am falling in love with you~ or it could be interpreted as ~ deep friendship~. His mind tried to deny the implications but his heart jolted with fervent desire and hope...both battled inside of him..neither winning out. Realizing he wasn't going to settle the swirling emotions inside of himself anytime soon he decided to get up and get ready for the day, barely noticing how a massive storm was coming in to flood the land. By the time it was lunch Bard resolved to find out the true intentions of the king, which proved harder than he realized...but judging by how Thranduil smiled and laughed as they talked to one another...witty banter was cast back and forth between them...an occasional glance between them..a brief meeting of eyes that would cut away quickly to hide secrets within, all hinting at maybe something more there. Bard decided after lunch he was going to grab this elk by the horns and go out on a limb (figuratively of course) and make a overture that could imply his intent of interest...hoping maybe Thranduil would not reject or be offended. So with a steeling of his nerves inside he approached Thranduil that afternoon before dinner close to the Kings quarters...clasping a dark pink rose with no thorns on it in his hand and a shy smile on his face as he noticed Prince Legolas standing next to his father.

"King Thranduil...I ..uhh..." he gulped quickly as those icy blue eyes focused on him..pinning him with its cool stare there in that hallway. Bard took a deep breath as he gathered his courage once again and tried to speak calmly ...praying Thranduil couldn't hear the pounding of his heart as he drew closer. " I wanted to thank you..earlier...for the rose and card." he stopped by the elf and began to rub the back of his neck in nervousness..trying to cover up the shyness he felt within. " I..never told anyone else about it and I am thankful for your words and offer." Thranduil gave him a tranquil smile and inclined his head regally towards Bard...those cool eyes caught Bard's hesitancy..knowing there was something else ,he waited. " I wanted to give this to you... in response to your gift." Bard quickly handed over the rose and placed it into that hand..slim fingers wrapped around the stem tenderly...there was a startlement in those blue eyes. Bard knew he reached the limit of his daring by the pounding of his heart in his chest and before Thranduil could say anything he left the King standing there..watching his retreating form move off towards the room assigned to the Dale king.

Thranduil looked down at the flower in his hand...the true meaning of it not lost on him in the slightest and he pondered his next step...ignoring his son who was smiling at his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
https://youtu.be/dL_gpf3Cc9s

 

Thranduil's gaze looked out over his domain...seeing his people walking around, going about their daily business...his voice was a bit forlorn to Legolas ears as he stared at his father there near the edge of the walkway..the rose offering clasped gently in his hand.

~Thranduil~

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Suddenly he spun around to stomp a foot in aggravation as he threw the rose to the ground and walked away down the pathway...making Legolas follow along ,rolling his eyes as one of the guards picked up the discarded rose to pass along to each other in the kings wake...singing behind the kings back.

~Guards~

Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Majesty, we can see right through you  
Sir, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Hearing their words as he passed them he shook his head in denial..

~Thranduil~  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

~Guards~  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

~Thranduil~  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

As he passed the guards a few snapped their fingers and clapped their hands in time as they spun on their heels...only to quickly stop and come to attention when their lord turned to look at them. With a sigh Thranduil's footfalls took him to a hallway with arched openings that looked out onto the vast walkways that traveled throughout his kingdom...resting a hand on one of the arched pillars he seemed lost in his thoughts...not seeing Legolas raising an eyebrow and a knowing smirk upon his lips at the sight of the rose near the kings hand.

 

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, man  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Pushing away from the pillar he walked away in frustration...the elven guards he passed rolled their eyes at him...his blues catching the movements....Legolas swiftly grabbed the rose on the walkway wall and followed his father...

 

~Guards~  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Lord, we're not buying  
Sir, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Thranduil quickly paused his steps and saw Legolas nodding his head in agreement with what they were saying....with a startled look at them all he turned swiftly , striding off towards his throne room to escape in his denial.

 

~Thranduil~  
Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

~Guards~  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

He strode into the room where sat his throne and forcefully walked towards it....

~Thranduil~  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

~Guards~  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

Marching up the steps he snarled out at them...

 

~Thranduil~  
You're way off base  
I won't say it

~Guards~  
He won't say he's in love

Stormily he plopped down onto his beautifully carved throne in agitation...Legolas handed the nearest guard the rose...

~Thranduil~  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

As he sat there one of the guards handed up the rose from Bard to his protesting king....surprising the elf at its appearance....

~Guards~  
Lord, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Thranduil stared at the beautiful flower and a half smile formed on his lips as he gently reached out to take the lovely flower into his hand...

 

~Thranduil~  
Oh-ohhhhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Slowly he brought it to his nose to inhale the heady scent as his eyes dreamily closed...ignoring the pointed looks and smiles of those around him. Eventually he turned to his head guard and spoke languidly to the man standing there...trying to keep his gaze from the Kings.

"I think it's time King Bard and I had a very in depth discussion about a new kind of treaty between our kingdoms and realms. Legolas, will you please extend an invitation to the Dale King for joining me for dinner in private this evening." he saw them both nod their heads and both went off to do as he instructed...he smiled knowing his orders were being obeyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bard walked down the corridor following the guard who was escorting him to the Kings personal chambers where he was waiting with dinner for them. To say Bard was nervous was an understatement...he felt like a ball of electrified nerves, ever since this afternoon when he had presented Thranduil with the dark pink rose, declaring his interests to the iced blond elvish king. His escort stopped suddenly...far to soon for Bards nerves...his tension mounting as he stared at the door before him...with a small bow in his direction the guard left him there to stare at the solid ornate wooden door. Taking a deep breath as he ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair..he then knocked on it and waited...almost immediately he heard a deep mellowed voice echoing through the door.

"Enter." slowly Bard pushed open the door and entered the room..seeing a large couch off to one side and across from it was a curtained arch way...but no Thranduil. "In here Bard." furrowing his brow he followed that smooth voice to the other room...pushing aside the curtains he came to a complete stop as his mouth dropped in surprise.

There on a large four poster bed covered in slate blue satin sheets lounged Thranduil...surrounded by 24 perfectly red thorn-less red roses and nothing else except his silvery silk tresses. As Bard stood there in shock his grey eyes followed a pale hand that reached over to grasp a rose to bring up to his aquiline nose...inhaling the rich heady scent deeply into his lungs...a smirk reaching his lips and eyes that peered at the stunned Dale King. It was that smirk that compelled him into motion...a smile forming onto his own lips as his worry and fears melted away ... knowing that Thranduil was giving him his response to Bards question.

"Please come in...Bard...I'm very famished." those icy blue eyes gazed heatedly at the dark haired man in the doorway, who within seconds later that surprise turned into a wolfish grin as Bard walked into the room...shutting the door behind him as his rich timbre voice huskily whispered...

~So am I~

*CLICK*


End file.
